


Don't let me drown

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Lucas is Eliott's anchor during stormy days





	Don't let me drown

Eliott liked to see his brain like an ocean. 

Some days, the water was calm, without any waves and the sun was shining bright in the sky. Eliott felt great on those days. He would wake up with a smile on his lips, kiss his mother's cheek before leaving for school where he'd be meeting his beautiful boyfriend, Lucas. Before first period, the two would sneak inside an empty classroom and makeout until the bell, hands slipping under shirts as they shared saliva. After school, he would go to Lucas's and make the most of their 'alone' time before Mika's shift ended. 

Eliott tried to live his good days to their fullest, knowing - and apprehending - in the back of his mind what was coming: it was the calm before the storm.

Once the wind had settled, his night became shorter and his brain was restless. Bursts of creativity and, while it got him to create some amazing paintings, it meant the storm was getting closer and closer. It was a matter of days, hours even before the first thunder would echo inside his head, followed by a heavy downpour. 

With the stormy weather came the big waves.  _So_  high, and  _so_  strong. The kind of waves that knock you off balance and you have to get up quick before another, comes up. The kind of waves that go over your head and swallow you as they crash down, pulling you with them. 

It was difficult for Eliott to keep his head above water as the waves filled with dark thoughts crashed over him. He was fighting the waves the best he could but, humans weren't invincible. Their strength had its limit and the body got tired, making it easier for water to fill the blue eyes boy's lungs. Breathing became more and more difficult but, with the last of his energy left, he reached out, needing something to hold onto to prevent him from drowning inside his head. 

That something was  _Lucas_. 

When Lucas came home after school on Thursday, he headed straight to his bedroom, about to call Eliott in privacy - and because his phone charger was there. He played games during first period and used  _all_  his phone battery. Very smart, uh? He felt even smarter when he noticed his boyfriend wasn't at school and he couldn't call nor text him. 

He pushed the door open and stopped in his track, seeing a body-shaped lump on his bed. '' _Eliott_?'' Lucas asked carefully, voice soft, unsure if the boy was sleeping or not. 

He closed the door behind him and crossed the distance to his bed and sat down, the mattress sinking at the weight. Lucas could hear a soft exhale as he leaned over and put a small hand on Eliott's back, rubbing soothing shapes over his tee shirt. As if they were magnets, Eliott leaned into Lucas's touch, a small smile tugging at the younger boy's lips. 

''I was about to call you.'' Lucas kissed his scapula, lips lingering for a few seconds. ''How did you get in?'' 

Lucas knew better than to ask why he was here. He  _knew_. When Eliott was having a bad day, he would reach for Lucas, being his personal anchor. At first, it scared Lucas but, after talking with Mika, he realized Eliott didn't pull a random name from a hat. He  _chose_  him. And that meant a lot. Out of all the people in Eliott's life, Lucas was the one who Eliot felt the most safe with, the one who he trusted to hold onto during the storms. Lucas was flattered to have that title. They even had a silent code for when they were in presence of other people. When Eliott would be particularly cligny, Lucas would make up an excuse to leave and they would go to his place and cuddle in bed - and watch Netflix. 

Eliott rolled over, facing Lucas. ''Mika,'' he replied in a faint, yet rough voice. 

A frown creased between Lucas's eyebrows as he pulled off his mismatched socks, letting them fall on the floor, and got under the covers, immediately feeling the warmth coming from Eliott's body. ''Mika? I thought he had work...''

''He did. I caught him right before he left.''  

Lucas took a mental note to thank Mika for letting Eliott in. When they all moved in a few months ago, they made it a house rule to  _never_  leave anyone who's name didn't figure on the lease alone in the appartement - not even for a quick run to the corner store. 

Apparently, Eliott was the exception. 

As they laid on their sides, only a few inches between them, Lucas couldn't help but notice the dark circles proeminent under his boyfriend's eyes, making him wonder how long it had been since Eliott last had a good night of sleep.  _You should've called if you had trouble sleeping. I would've come over._

''Are you hungry? I think there's some leftover pastas from last night-''

''No.''

''Okay.'' Eliott blinked slowly and Lucas reach out, gently caressing his cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. He closed his eyes at his lover's touch. ''You tired?'' he asked, brushing Eliott’s hair back.

The older boy hummed, reaching for Lucas, a hand curling into his side, almost clutching at his hoodie. Getting the message, Lucas closed the gap between their bodies. Despite their height - and the fact that Eliott was significantly taller than Lucas -, on bad days, Eliott _loved_  to be held by Lucas and switching roles. He felt  _safe_  in his boy's arms. He still couldn't reach the shore and the waves still crashed over him but, the water couldn't get in his lungs anymore. 


End file.
